The purpose of this proposal is to provide Dr. B. Paige Lawrence with release time from teaching, service and administrative duties, enabling her to devote at least 75% of her professional efforts to her research and career development. Dr. Lawrence is an Assistant Professor in the Department of Pharmaceutical Sciences, College of Pharmacy, Washington State University. She has obtained funding from NIEHS and the March of Dimes Birth Defects Foundation for her research program, studying the immunotoxicity of the pollutant 2,3,7,8-tetrachlorodibenzo-p-dioxin (TCDD). Dr. Lawrence's career development plan includes: 1) devoting additional time to defining the molecular mechanisms that underlie the immunotoxicity of TCDD, 2) expanding the breadth of her program in terms of immunological endpoints, experimental system and methodology, and toxicant studied;and 3) obtaining further training in immunology so that cutting-edge technology and information can be applied to her immunotoxicology research program. To accomplish these goals, she has proposed a project that will direct her research program into an area that is new to her (immunology memory). She will receive training and mentoring from Dr. David L. Woodland, a senior immunologist with expertise in immune memory to respiratory viral infections. This award will allow her to travel to Dr. Woodland's laboratory at the Trudeau Institute in Saranac Lake, NY, where she will receive hands-on training at a state-of-the-art immunology research facility. Given that there is essentially no information on the long-term effect of exposure to AhR ligands on the establishment, maintenance, and recall of T cell memory, the proposed studies will not only expand Dr. Lawrence's training, but will fill a very large gap in knowledge about the immunotoxicity of TCDD and related AhR ligands. Dr. Lawrence's long-term career objectives include an academic career with research focused on understanding how exposure to Ah receptor ligands impacts human health. She hopes to contribute to knowledge that will ultimately diminish the burden of environmentally-related diseases. In summary, Dr. Lawrence plans continuous devotion to research in immunotoxicology throughout her career. This award will help to establish her career by providing her with the training and resources to expand the breadth and depth of her immunotoxicology research program.